We Told you Not to Cheat
by LithiumMashup
Summary: When SkythekidRS is left behind on a Parkour map, TrueMU and Deadlox get into a little fun in the Checkpoint beds. Oneshot Warning: Sexual Content, DeadMU pairing. Don't like, don't read.


"Sky, hurry up!" a voice rang out through the warm air of summer's evening. "The mobs will be out soon, and there should be a checkpoint ahead." a young man in a white t-shirt and a black headphone-set - Deadlox - stood, looking impatient.

Another young man, this one hidden within his blue spacesuit and orange visor, jumped beside him after finishing the section of the parkour map. He turned to look back the way he came. "Come on, Sky!" he chimed in. "I'd like to finish this sometime this year!" beneath his visor, he rolled his eyes and smiled jokingly.

"Shut up, Jason!" SkytheKidRS retorted against TrueMU, the one in the spacesuit. He heaved a sigh before running forward and taking a leap. He landed on one block of butter before jumping again to the next. He sprinted, assuming it was the best way to attempt the section, but was proven wrong as he narrowly missed the third block platform and fell down once again with a scream of shock.

"Ouch." MU shielded his eyes as Sky hit the ground hard.

**SkythekidRS hit the ground too hard.** the words popped up in the minds of TrueMU and Deadlox.

Deadlox snickered as he knew Sky would have respawned back at the previous checkpoint, which had been significantly far back. "Come on, Sky!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, just barely audible to Sky in the distance. "We don't have all day!"

"Shut up!" Sky yelled loudly back. "Screw it! I'm /tp-ing to you!"

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" MU joined in once again. "Bodil40 worked hard on this map! Harder than ever! Don't go cheating again!"

"Fine!" Sky growled at a serious volume. "Go on without me. I'll catch up." he wasn't being considerate towards the others' boredom, he just didn't feel like dealing with their constant criticism.

"No problem with that." Deadlox replied, turning to walk off towards the next part of the parkour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only minutes later had they surpassed many sections - cactus parkour, ice parkour, ladder parkour, and basically every type of parkour that Sky hated.

"So, do you think he'll catch up?" MU asked, walking along.

Deadlox snickered, shaking his head. "No way." he replied. "If he was struggling where we left him, we won't see him again for a while."

"You're probably right." MU nodded. He turned and spotted a small shack ahead, closed away from mobs and illuminated by torches. "There's the checkpoint. And perfect timing too. The sun's going down, and I'm pretty sure there are a couple of zombies over there."

Deadlox lost his smirk as he spot the zombies and creepers beginning to head towards them. "Okay. Let's get to the shack then."

The two broke into a run, dashing into the shack and closing the door on a pursuing zombie's face. TrueMU looked out the window and saw the zombie get up and glare at them, unable to get inside.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping off the night." Deadlox walked towards the bed, stretching with a yawn. "Maybe Sky'll catch up sometime tonight."

"Doubt it, but I guess we'll see." MU laughed, plunking down on the bed beside the one Deadlox had claimed.

"Y'know. I'm not that tired yet." he continued on as he unzipped his spacesuit down the center, letting it fall to the floor to reveal his simple clothing underneath, a blue t-shirt and jeans. He folded the suit and laid it down on the floor beside the bed.

"I'd never seen you without the suit on." Deadlox remarked, a little surprised.

"Hah, that's because you always plop down on the bed before anyone else." MU prodded playfully, snickering. "You're always the sleepy one who goes down before the rest of us. But, yeah, this is me." he ran his fingers through his medium, brown hair, trying to get out a couple of annoying knots.

Deadlox stirred a little, his laying position on the bed a little uncomfortable. "I'm not too tired either." he remarked, watching MU fix his hair.

Deadlox's brown eyes only widened a little as MU took off his shirt, getting comfy before bed. He kept his jeans on, as he wanted to keep warm incase the night were to chill the room. He layed down on his bed and stretched out, but before he could grab at the blankets, he was certainly surprised.

Deadlox laid beside MU, a little smirk on his face.

"Ty? What are you doing?" MU asked, a little surprised, but mostly feeling awkward.

Deadlox took the chance to return. He pulled his shirt off slowly, grabbing MU's attention. MU wanted to look away, but he was somewhat allured.

"Ty. Stop. Just... go back to your bed." he said quietly, looking away.

Deadlox didn't listen. He actually moved closer to MU, feeling quite dominant. He placed his hand on MU's shoulder, before pushing him down - face-down - against the bed. He looked over the suit-less spaceman, undoing MU's jeans and pulling them down. He did the same with his own pants, but his boxers followed. He revealed his manhood, as MU was in too much surprise to react. Well, to tell the truth, it was partially surprise holding him back, partially lust.

Deadlox ran his fingers down MU's back, making the man below him shudder at the cold touch. That was when he penetrated, listening to MU's sudden yelp of the immediate feeling.

MU felt the pain strike him as Deadlox shoved his manhood against his prostate, thought the pain was strangely good... satisfying... glorious...

Deadlox dug his fingers into MU's sides and thrusted once again, spotting the spaceman break out in a sweat beneath him. Deadlox licked his lips, pulling out momentarily.

MU took that chance to catch his breath, breathing heavily and embracing the ache that seared through him. He welcomed it, for it felt nice. He was unprepared as Deadlox thrusted in again, listening to MU's moans as he clutched the bed.

As Deadlox have another thrust, MU released, letting the white substance spill from his penis and splatter the floor as he gave a breath of relief, though the relief was taken as Deadlox refused to cease. It was only moments later that MU felt Deadlox's release, spilling about inside of him and out of his ass hole as Deadlox pulled back slightly.

"Tyyyyy..." MU heaved a moan as he relaxed against the bed a little. "Y-you... naughty... Ohhhh..."

Ty thrusted in once more, taking MU by surprise in a last resort for the hopes of feeling the pleasure once again before the night was over. MU let out a gasp and groaned, gripping the sides of the bed tightly.

Elsewhere, Sky had been growing tired. He had 1 and a half hearts left, his hunger bar was dropping, and he was exhuasted. He had nearly experienced a rage-quit numerous times, having died and trekked back to the section of the parkour map at least 30 times since Deadlox and MU had left. He had slain mobs with his own fists left and right, and could see a few zombies advancing on him.

He heaved a sigh, and ran at it to make another attempt. He jumped, landed, jumped, landed, jumped, and narrowly missed once again. As the words **SkythekidRS hit the ground too hard** appeared once again, he respawned back at the previous checkpoint.

With a growl and a grind of his teeth, he gave up. "Okay! I'm done!" he yelled. "I am SO done. Here goes." and with that, he said the command out loud. "/tp SkythekidRS Deadlox"

He disappeared, and was not expected what he'd seen when he reappeared.

He stared with wide eyes. Before him stood Deadlox, who was just pulling out entirely at that moment. Below him laid MU, asleep and down for the count.

"W... WHAT THE FUCK?" Sky yelled out as Deadlox froze to the spot in horror.

Sky backed up, trying to simply leave. He felt a splash below his foot as he stepped down, and looked down to see what he'd stepped in. Splattered on the ground and on his shoe was the white, substance. The cum. He shuddered in horror, too mortified to respond.

"Sky..." Deadlox muttered. "We told you not to cheat." was all he could say.


End file.
